Liechtenstein's Pregnant and it's Raivis' Baby
by Ariana-tan
Summary: Um, well, as the title says, Liechtenstein becomes pregnant by her boyfriend, Raivis.  AU fic; set after high school.  Human names used.
1. The Deed Is Done

**Okay, you guys. I had the idea for this story when my mom and I were about to go to church. I'm not entirely sure how I'm gonna do this, but I'll do my best. I think I'll start with a  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing that is used in this story, but I do apparently own this idea, as I have never seen any fanfictions with this idea used in it.**

**AN: This story takes place about three years after the series, and the characters are humans, not countries, so this story is a modern story that would've taken place in 2009 or 2010. Also, all the characters live in Japan, but Lilly and Raivis met a private high school in the United States. (Lilly and Vash were taken in by Elizabeta and Roderich, who are rich, and Alfred took in Raivis because he was the only one left who was still underage when they lost everything in…a fire. And I'm just making this up as I go along, as you can probably tell.) This chapter is taking place after Lilly and Raivis' senior prom (in May), and this entire story is written in the first-person point-of-view of Lilly. Sorry for any OOC-ness – I haven't really read/watched the manga/anime, only fanfics based off them. I'm using only human names in this fanfic, so for those who don't know, here are the names and ages I'm gonna use in this story:**

**Lilly Zwingli: Liechtenstein (age 17)  
Raivis: Latvia (age 18)**

**Ivan Braginski: Russia (age 23)**

**Vash Zwingli: Switzerland (age 21) (normally referred to as "Nii-san")**

**Toris: Lithuania (age 22)**

**Eduard: Estonia (age 20)**

**Alfred Jones: America (age 22)**

**Matthew Williams: Canada (age 22)**

**Natalia Araskaya: Belarus (age 21)  
Katerina Williams: Ukraine (age 25)**

**Elizabeta Hedervary: Hungary (age 26)**

**Roderich Edelstein: Austria (age 25)**

Brother and I had another fight again. He was mad at me for not telling him I had been dating Raivis for the past year and a half. I wasn't a child anymore, so I didn't understand how he could be making such a big deal that I was dating – it wasn't like I was fourteen anymore, and I would be eighteen in two months. I yelled over my shoulder, "I'm going to Natalia's house, and I'll be spending the night. I'll be back sometime tomorrow."

I got my cell phone out of my purse and dialed Raivis' number. When he picked up, I said, "Hey, Raivis, my brother and I are fighting because you took me to prom. Can I come over to your house? I need to blow off some steam." Raivis sounded a little too excited about this when he said okay, but I was too upset to really care. I said goodbye, flipped my phone shut, and put it back in my purse.

I checked my purse to make sure I had everything I needed (some tampons and pads, my cell phone, and…a few condoms?). Why were those in there? Suddenly, I remembered that Elizabeta had sent some over to me after I told her I was dating Raivis (which had been soon after I actually started dating him) and blushed slightly. That was one of the reasons Nii-san and I were fighting – he thought I was too young to have sex, which I hadn't even had yet. Well, I'd just show him.

I got into my car and drove quickly to Alfred's house, which was on the other side of town. I rang the doorbell, and Toris, Raivis' older brother and Alfred's best friend, answered it. He smiled at me and stood aside, allowing me in. I ran to Raivis' room, where he was waiting, and collapsed into his arms, crying.

He patted my auburn hair (I dyed it a few months ago), which had grown out since I started dating Raivis and now reached halfway down my back. He kissed my hair, and that's when I asked him for something that I knew he'd wanted to do for a while now but was too nervous to ask me to do with him: sex. His eyes widened, but he nodded enthusiastically.

I sobbed once more and pulled out one of the condoms from my purse, which was now on the floor. I gave it to him, and he turned away from me and put it on while I started undressing. My cami (for those who don't know, it's a tank top with spaghetti straps) wound up on the floor, followed by my jeans and panties. I decided to leave my bra on (my chest had finally started growing when I was fifteen, and was now a B-cup), at least for the first time. Then Raivis turned around, and I helped him take off his jeans, boxers, and T-shirt.

He kissed me on the lips and backed me up onto the bed, lying down on top of me. Then, he entered me. It hurt like hell the first time, and I moaned in pain. Raivis pulled back out and looked at me with concern. I glared at him and told him not to stop, so he entered me again, slightly more gently than before. He brushed my hair away from my neck and nipped down gently. I pushed up against him as he started thrusting slowly harder and harder. I heard a slight snap, but was in too much bliss to wonder what it was.

About ten minutes later, we were both panting hard. I was sitting up, and he was sitting in front of me, holding one of my hands in his. I looked around, and I noticed that there was some blood on the dark blue blanket covering the bed. Raivis' eyes were tearing up, and he asked me if I was sure I was alright, and why I was bleeding, even though we were having safe sex, what with the condom he had been using (I didn't think I could get birth control without Nii-san finding out, so I never got any). I nodded and told him it was because it was my first time and that I was going to Natalia's house to think about how to tell Nii-san what we had done. I asked him if it had been his first time, too, and he said it was.

Raivis looked upset that I was leaving, but he kissed me on the cheek and got dressed again, leaving me to put on my own clothes. I grabbed my cami and started sobbing quietly. I couldn't believe I had just lost my virginity. I loved Raivis, but couldn't believe I had done something so stupid. Oh, God, Brother was going to kill me!

I shook my head, put my clothes back on, and texted Natalia to tell her I had some really important news to tell her. She texted me back, demanding that I hurry over, ASAP. I went into the bathroom, splashed some water on my face, which was slightly red from crying, thanked Alfred and Raivis for letting me come over, and went out to my car.

Then I drove over to Natalia's house (where she lived with her older brother Ivan). Ivan was pretty scary, but Natalia could be even scarier. Ivan, smiling pleasantly, opened the door for me, and I nodded respectfully at him. I ran up the stairs to Natalia's room, where Ivan said she was waiting for me.

I had just sat down on the bed when Natalia, who was dressed in her favorite black pajamas and had her dirty-blonde hair tied back in a messy bun, demanded to know what was going on. I told her what had happened, and she said that bleeding sometimes happened when a girl had sex for the first time. She even told me about the first time she had had sex, with Roderich, between when he was married to Elizabeta and when he started dating her again about a year ago. I giggled, and then asked her if it was bad if you heard a slight snap during sex.

Natalia blanched and asked, "Well, um, were you using a condom?"

I nodded and said, "Well, yeah. Why?"

Natalia looked at me and said, "Because that sounds sort of like the condom broke. Are you on birth control?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't get them by myself, and if I brought someone with me, they might tell my brother. He would be mad at me. So, no, I didn't use birth-control pills."

Natalia said, "Well, then, there's a very slight chance that you might be…pregnant. I won't tell your brother, but in about a month you should come over and I'll bring you to Katerina's OB-GYN. Y'know, she has twin girls now. Their names are Lisa and Lexi. Katerina wasn't trying to get pregnant, and they only did it once, but Matthew's condom broke, and now she's stuck with twins. But at least they're getting married soon, and I could tell they've been in love for a while now. So I guess I'm happy."

I smiled and said, "That's great that they've finally realized their feelings for each other, and that they have kids. Congratulations, you're an aunt. But, um, who's Matthew? The name sounds kinda familiar."

Natalia answered, "I think he's Alfred's twin brother, but I could be wrong."

I couldn't really remember Matthew, but I nodded anyway. I asked, "Is it okay if I spend the night here? I didn't actually bring anything with me, but Brother is mad at me, so I told him I'd stay here."

Natalia nodded, stood up, got an extra pair of pajamas (this pair pink) out of her dresser, and tossed them to me. I changed out of my old clothes and put the pajamas on. She had one of my toothbrushes here already since I slept over here rather often, so I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

When I came back, Natalia turned on the TV that was in her room and we watched a little bit of "The Secret Life of an American Teenager". I had liked the show for a while now, but now the show seemed strangely like my life. Once Natalia realized what the show was, she blushed and changed the channel and we watched "Lost". Much better. After about an hour (it was almost midnight now), I think I fell asleep.

**I'm sorry about the badly written, terribly short sex scene – I've never had sex, so I was just guessing what would happen. I'm also not particularly comfortable with writing sex, but I figured I should put it in there…**


	2. Early Symptoms

**Okay, you guys. I had the idea for this story when my mom and I were about to go to church. I'm not entirely sure how I'm gonna do this, but I'll do my best. I think I'll start with a  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing that is used in this story, but I do apparently own this idea, as I have never seen any fanfictions with this idea used in it.**

**AN: This story takes place about three years after the series, and the characters are humans, not countries, so this story is a modern story that would've taken place in 2009 or 2010. Also, all the characters live in Japan, but Lilly and Raivis met a private high school in the United States. (Lilly and Vash were taken in by Elizabeta and Roderich, who are rich, and Alfred took in Raivis because he was the only one left who was still underage when they lost everything in…a fire. And I'm just making this up as I go along, as you can probably tell.) This chapter is taking place after Lilly and Raivis' graduation (in June), and this entire story is written in the first-person point-of-view of Lilly. Sorry for any OOC-ness – I haven't really read/watched the manga/anime, only fanfics based off them. I'm using only human names in this fanfic, so for those who don't know, here are the names and ages I'm gonna use in this story:**

**Lilly Zwingli: Liechtenstein (age 17)  
Raivis: Latvia (age 18)**

**Ivan Braginski: Russia (age 23)**

**Vash Zwingli: Switzerland (age 21) (normally referred to as "Nii-san")**

**Toris: Lithuania (age 22)**

**Eduard: Estonia (age 20)**

**Alfred Jones: America (age 22)**

**Matthew Williams: Canada (age 22)**

**Natalia Araskaya: Belarus (age 21)  
Katerina Williams: Ukraine (age 25)**

**Elizabeta Hedervary: Hungary (age 26)**

**Roderich Edelstein: Austria (age 25)  
Peter Kirkland: Sealand (15)**

**Also, sorry it's been so long – I had to research pregnancy on WebMD, and I got bored and distracted with various other projects. Would anyone read a fem!Prussia/Canada story based off of the song "Girl All the Bad Guys Want" by Bowling for Soup? The song started playing on my iPod about a week ago, and I felt it would work pretty well for that couple.**

It was now almost an entire month since Raivis and I had had sex. A few days after we had , I had gotten some bleeding, but it stopped soon after, and there wasn't enough for it to be a period. Anyway, it had happened just two weeks after I had gotten my normal period. I even got some minor stomach cramps, but these also weren't bad enough for it to be my period. I also noticed a white, milky discharge in my panties soon after the blood stopped.

My breasts had swollen slightly, and Natalia had gone to the mall to buy me some new bras, as I had gone up to a C-cup now and none of my old bras fit. They also hurt a little bit, but that stopped a few days later.

I felt tired and nauseous all the time, and I could tell Nii-san was getting worried. He kept asking me if I was feeling alright, and I kept dodging the question, because the truth was that I didn't know if I was fine. This had been going on for about two weeks now, and Nii-san was just about ready to drag me to the doctor. At first, he thought it might be the stomach flu, but I didn't have a fever, so he knew that couldn't be it. I had also been rather moody lately, yelling at Nii-san for feeding me what used to be my favorite food, as I found I couldn't stand the taste of it right now. I also had a headache that just wouldn't go away.

Also, my period was supposed to have started about two weeks ago, and I still hadn't had it. I was beginning to get worried, so finally I went to Natalia's house again, without explaining to Nii-san where I was going, and she came with me to the drugstore to get a pregnancy test.

I peed in a cup, put the stick in the cup, and after waiting the right amount of time, I looked at the stick. There was a little pink plus sign on it. I gulped, opened the door, and ran into Natalia's arms, sobbing. She petted my hair and tried to calm me down. Then she said, "It's okay, Lilly. I'll call Katerina, and she can drive us to the OB-GYN. I'd do it myself, but I can't remember where it is. One second."

Natalia walked into the next room, pulled her cellphone out of her pocket, and called her sister. About ten minutes later, Katerina pulled up in front of Ivan's house. Katerina talked to Ivan for a little bit, and then turned toward Natalia and me. She asked, "Okay, Nat. Why did you need me to come over so quickly?"  
Natalia said, "Kat, I need you to drive me and Lilly to the OB-GYN. Lilly thinks she might be pregnant, but don't tell Vash. She's got stomach cramps, swollen breasts, fatigue, morning sickness, mood swings, and a headache. What do you think?"

Katerina nodded and said, "I think you're right. It's okay, Lilly; I won't tell your brother. He'd be pretty upset with you if he found out, and really angry at Raivis. Am I correct in assuming that he's the father?"

I nodded, sobbing quietly again. Katerina sighed and said, "Okay, girls, get into the car. I'll drive you to the OB-GYN, but I can't be gone long – I left Matthew's younger brother Peter with the twins, and we all know how irresponsible he is. Plus, he's still young, and I don't quite trust him to look after two babies. Oh, hold on a sec. I think Peter's calling me."

Katerina pulled out her cellphone and started talking into it. When she returned a few minutes later, she looked very sorry. "I'm sorry, girls – I can't drive you to the OB-GYN. Lexi started running a fever, and Peter's freaking out because he doesn't know what to do. I'll leave you with my GPS after I program it to get you to the OB-GYN. Good luck!" She hugged first Natalia and then me, went over to the car, and then took out the GPS.

Natalia thanked Katerina and then walked over to her car. She hooked up the GPS and then told me to get into the car. We slowly drove to the hospital, where Katerina's OB-GYN's office was. She dropped me off in front of the maternal center and then went to find a parking space. A few minutes later, she returned, and we walked in together.

Natalia gave my name in at the front desk, and then we sat down in the waiting room. After about ten or fifteen minutes, a nurse called out, "Lilly Zwingli!" I looked at Natalia. She nodded at me, and we stood up to follow the nurse to a room. The nurse weighed me and checked my height, and then told me to wait until the OB-GYN could come see me.

**Yes, I realize that this is nearly a cliff-hanger, but I feel the need to cut it off here. I realize I probably used the wrong words in some places, but give me a break – I'm sixteen years old, and am a virgin. Therefore, I have never been pregnant. Neither has my mother (since my birth, at least), my friends, or any of my aunts (except for Kathy, but I was four at the time, and I wasn't really around her very often when I was that young)… I used WebMD to get some of the early pregnancy symptoms, so sorry if they seem a little early in the pregnancy for her to be experiencing these symptoms.**


	3. Important Author's Note And a Poll

**VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, well, you know how I haven't updated in, like, forever? Well, that's not totally not my fault! My stupid laptop got a weird virus, and whenever I'd turn it on, it'd go to an all-black screen, and then would sometimes switch to something called the Blue Screen of Death. So we took it to the Geek Squad over Thanksgiving, and it would have cost a ton of money to get it fixed. However, since I'd already lost everything on it, we decided it would be easier to just buy a new laptop. But because of this, updates will probably not come for a while, because I was almost done my next chapter of "Harry's Angel" when this happened. I will do my best to update soon, but I hope you will be understanding. Also, I am typing this on my new laptop, so you can tell that it works pretty well – it's a 14" Toshiba laptop, and it's purple, my favorite color. However, it's also about 1.6" inches smaller than my old one…**

**Oh, and an important piece of advice: Always back up your stuff. That's what I did for my most important files (a.k.a., my English essays and some of my stories – just not the one chapter I needed to update…) onto my flash-drive, so I managed to keep some stuff. It also helped that I went through a phase where I wanted everything to be exactly the same on all my computers, so I was able to transfer most of my stuff onto my new laptop.**

**Oh, and here's part of another author's note - I'm just gonna combine 'em to save space. This one's about my new poll, and some other information about my stories:**

**Hey people! I'm really sorry for not updating any of my stories in such a long time, but I have my reasons for not doing so – it's really hard being a high-school junior – I had to plan my Sweet 16 party, write several papers, go through driver's ed, and volunteer at the library while still maintaining my grades.**

**Also, the reason why I'm writing this author's note is to announce my new poll. Don't worry – I will do my absolute best to finish up my stories – I've already decided how I want to end "Harry's Angel", even though I don't actually know how I'm gonna get to that point. I've also decided to split the "A Fruits Basket Crossover" story into two: "Family Reunited" (the first part that's up right now, which will be renamed asap) and, well, I'm really not sure what I'm going to name the second part yet… But I will update soon!**

**So, in summary, I will continue working on my other stories, but I'd be really, super happy if you would check out my new poll. Thanks!**


End file.
